1. Field of the Invention
A resilient paint can accessory configured to be removably mounted on a paint can including a stir skirt and pour spout.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paint cans are normally filled to the brim thereof. Thus stirring or dipping a brush causes an overglow of paint into the rim channel and down the side of the paint can. Paint in the rim channel often drys preventing effective resealing of the paint can. As a result paint within the paint can may dry during storage or spill if the paint can is knocked over. On the other hand, wet paint within the rim channel may act as an adhesive to seal the lid to the paint can. In addition, the circular shape of paint cans and rim channels precludes controlled pouring of the paint from such paint cans.
U S. Pat. No. 3,221,955 shows an attachment configured to be mounted on the annular brim of a paint can comprising a continuous annular rim portion having a dished top surface, a pair of spaced annular ridges depending from the underside of the rim portion being adapted to grip the inner edge of the brim of the paint can to prevent paint from accumulating in the gutter of the brim, an annular skirt depending from the rim portion and an annular flange depending from the underside of the rim portion spaced inwardly from the depending annular skirt to define a groove adapted to receive the outer edge of the brim of the paint can. The structure ridge is adapted to tightly engage the edge to prevent paint from entering and accumulating in the gutter portion of the paint can brim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,537 disclosed a removable paint can accessory including an annular ring to cover the rim channel of a conventional paint can having pouring spout extending radially therefrom. The pouring spout includes a substantially planar surface capable of supporting a paintbrush. A leveraging means depending from the pouring spout permits force to be applied along the annular ring to remove the removable paint can accessory from the paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,890 shows a paint can collar comprising a circular body having a lower lip portion to engage the rim of a paint can, an intermediate portion resting upon the top of the paint can and an upper lip portion projecting outwardly and upwardlt from the intermediate portion such that spilled paint will return into the paint can. The lower lip portion further includes a plurality of tabs to maintian the paint can collar in engagement with the inner rim of the paint can. The upper lip portion may also include a pair of bisymmetrical indentations so that the handle of the paint can may be moved into a functional position for carrying the paint can without removing the paint can collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,249 discloses a reusable pouring spout for paint cans and similar receptacles including a channel structure of resilient material opening radially outward that can be sprung into snug engagement with the rim of the paint can and a curved lip element extending outwardly from the channel structure. The resuable pouring sput can be removed from the paint can by contracting the channel structure.
The following U.S. Patents are additional examples of the prior art showing additional liquid pour spouts: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,246; 2,765,966; 2,767,891; 2,960,257; 3,102,557; 3,272,395; 3,272,407; 3,309,000; 3,330,449; 3,356,266; 3,400,867; 4,203,537; 4,225,064; 4,240,568; 4,299,340 and 4,322,014.